


De Novo

by Of_Stories_Told



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gemini Curse, Gen, M/M, Magical KHR, Multi, Nana and Iemitsu are both squibs, New Magical Traditions, Things may get crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Stories_Told/pseuds/Of_Stories_Told
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One tragic night was all it took to change the world. With history twisted the future is now made anew. For while death takes, it also gives. </p><p>A different take on Harry reborn as Tsuna's twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Novo

**Disclaimer: Besides OC's characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano**

 

* * *

 

 

Large honey coloured eyes fluttered open like clockwork. The room was darkly lit, their only night light hidden behind a dresser they'd been given several days prior. Posters and pictures adorned the rooms walls, along with several hand painted pieces of art created by the room's inhabitants.

 

The pictures though hard to make out at the moment, showed two boys nearly similar in looks, smiling at whoever was photographing them. Stuffed toys and sheaves of parchment littered the floor, along with sheets of rice paper. A lone child's calligraphy brush laid nearby one of the sheets of rice paper, with an ink stone set close; the ink used long since dried. On the sheet was two messily scrawled names, along with two very similar hand prints pressed near the bottom of the paper. While messy and chaotic, it was a room that showed how well loved the two children residing in the quiet manor were.

 

The sound of a small whimper took away the last traces of sleep from the young boy's body as he finally startled awake. With a soft sigh he pushed away his covers and stood up, stretching as he did so. The electric clock on his nightstand showed just how late it was, not that he minded much. He was used to waking up at odd hours in the night, and had even come to expect it.

 

It was the nights where he didn't wake up that worried him.

 

Carefully, with soft and steady steps he made his way to his brother's bed; frowning at the steady flow of tears already slipping from behind his brother's closed lids. He lifted the cover slowly, not wanting to wake the younger and climbed into the warm bed.

 

Running a hand through his brother's messy but feather soft hair he hummed a simple tune under his breath, a soft smile ghosting across his lips as his brother's whimpers slowly died down until his sleep was once again peaceful. He listened closely for several more moments, waiting to make sure his younger brother's sleep truly was undisturbed before finally allowing himself to lay down and relax in the now shared bed.

 

The nightmares were getting worse. It wasn't a surprise really, they always progressively grew more intolerable to the two of them as this particular date grew closer. He hated these dreams with a vengeance, more so since *Eiko would always refuse to talk about them come morning. It took all his cunning and skillful use of his sly tongue to get his brother to share even a modicum of what these nightmares were about. They had been going on for as long as the two of them could remember, with the worse of them making his otouto scream out for help even while trapped in this unending cycle of horror.

 

How they hadn't driven him insane yet was thanks to pure luck and happenstance.

 

Not that he would ever let such a thing occur. He had made a promise after all, and would do all in his power to find a way to break the hold these dreams had on Eiko, no matter what.

 

He sighed looking over to their clock once more. It was midnight, the date officially changing.

 

July 31st. He shook his head and cuddling close to his brother, slowly fell asleep.

 

How he hated this day.

 

* * *

 

It had been a surprise but all in all a highly welcome one when Nana had announced that instead of the single child they had all been expecting, the young couple had been blessed with twins instead.

 

Her grandfather had beamed in pride at the announcement. It had been several generations since twins had been gifted into their family, and he herald it as a sign of good things to come.

 

Her grandmother simply smiled that secret smile of hers while offering her congratulations. The old couple held a glimmer of mischief and hope in their eyes that was easily missed by the younger and lovestruck couple before them.

 

Nana was overjoyed at the thought of their family growing. She'd lost both her parents at a young age, lost them before she could even come to truly know them. They had been killed while working overseas, doing some sort of government work that she had never cared to look much into. All she had known was one night she had gone to sleep with parents, and the next she was an orphan.

 

For years she let her grief rule over her actions, having never gotten over the sudden loss of her parents for all that her grandparents raised her as if she was their own. After a while her grief had turned to hatred, and she had come to despise the country her parents had died in, instead of accepting it as the accident it had been. She had even grown to have a deep aversion to foreigners as a result, a familiar anger always brewing in her chest at the sight of them regardless of how irrational it was to blame innocents for the loss of her parents.

 

Somehow Iemitsu was able to see through her ice cold demeanor and break through the walls she had built around herself. It had been slow going at first, and she had been rude and callous to him from the start. But seeing his bright and bashful smile no matter how often she spurned his interest slowly won her over until finally she was able to smile a true smile after so many years without.

 

She was thankful for her husband, and the love between the two was obvious to any outsider.

 

That the couple was young was no question, and though her grandparents had disagreed over the match initially they had eventually, though grudgingly agreed that it would be suitable.

 

Though Iemitsu had long since learned to hold a healthy amount of fear for Fumiko after eloping with her granddaughter; and now would always shiver in fear when left alone in the same room with Nana's austere grandmother.

 

The pregnancy seemed to go by with very little in the way of complications, making the couple eager to greet their children and bring them into the world. Iemitsu had taken an extended break from his job in order to be with his wife and children for the first year, though unfortunately it would mean their time together would be short in the years to follow; something the young couple worried and fretted relentlessly over.

 

Fumiko however had been firm in the decision that Nana would come live with them in the family manor once the twins were born, instead of the home Iemitsu had brought for them at the beginning of their rather peculiar romance. The manor was more then large enough for the growing family, not to mention would give Nana a reprieve when ever she needed time to rest, it wasn't easy caring after small children after all; least of all twins. Fumiko and Tamotsu were adamant that their being old did not mean they were incapable of helping Nana to care for her children, and while unsure, Iemitsu eventually relented, though only after making sure the manor was located in Namimori, though in the older district instead of the area Iemitsu and Nana had previously been living in.

 

The day of the twin's births had been hectic. It had come about suddenly and left the young couple flailing about in panic. To Iemitsu's lasting embarrassment, it was only thanks to Fumiko that the two were able to arrive to the hospital in time instead of having an unexpected and possibly traumatic home birth.

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi was born on October 13, a healthy babe with a strong set of lungs, Iemitsu had been filled with pride as he held his firstborn close. The small babe held a tuft of soft brown hair atop his head and Iemitsu wasted no time in gushing over how adorable his son was.

 

“Look at him Nana!” He cried out in excitement, holding the grumpy child out to his tired wife. “He's perfect!”

 

The excitement however, wasn't to last.

 

Tsuna's birth had been rather simple, and so they had expected the same of their next child. But as time passed it grew obvious that this wouldn't be the case.

 

The small babe entered the world tiny and frail, his body holding a faint blue tinge to it thanks to how pronounced his veins were. But to the lasting horror of both his parents, he was born silent and not breathing.

 

Instead of being allowed to hold her youngest child, he was rushed out of the room, unknowing of his mother's cries for him as his brother cried loudly from his father's arms, too young to truly understand what was occurring around them.

 

It was a horror neither of them ever expected to face.

 

The youngest Sawada was placed in ICU, his breathing thankfully starting up after several long and heart stopping moments. He was born sick and his body much too weak to fight off the small fever he held. Each moment they feared would be his last as they watched over him. They were quietly warned by the doctors that they should be prepared to say their goodbyes to the little one shortly.

 

Iemitsu paled when he was finally allowed near his son, his features twisting with grief and guilt for a single moment before he hid them carefully behind a mask of mere worry. He would break down in private, for now he had to be strong for his family.

 

Nana was inconsolable, scared that she would lose her child before she could ever even hold him. Tsuna, though not able to understand what was occurring around him also seemed to be sharing in his mother's suffering, as his cries growing in volume, more so whenever he was moved from his mother's arms, and as a result; away from the brother he had shared nine months with before finally entering this strange new world.

 

It was then that Fumiko came to prove why she was the head of the Wakahisa Household. Her eyes held no tears, no signs of grief as she walked towards the youngest member of their household. Her steps measured and graceful, allowing her blood red kimono to flutter around her like butterfly wings. Her garnet coloured eyes rested on the youngest member of their family and with a soft smile she placed her hand upon his small chest.

 

“He's a fighter.” She murmured softly, drawing Nana out of her grief for a moment. “He won't leave us.” Iemitsu stared in bewilderment as his grandmother in law's eyes seem to flash with power, her lips curling into a smile. “Come along little one, awake and greet your family.”

 

The young couple watched, both entranced at the pure power that seemed to be coming off of the usually stern and standoffish woman. Though their attention was soon directed to something far more miraculous then that of an oddly acting family member.

 

A small cry filled the air, their little one had made it.

 

Sawada Eiko joined his family several hours after the doctors believed him to be close to death. His lungs were weak and he required a few weeks stay in ICU, but to Nana, he was perfect.

 

For he was her son, her child.

 

And there was nothing that would ever change that, her beautiful miracle child.

 

* * *

 

Nana's marriage to Iemitsu was not an easy one. His work required him to often be away from his family for months at a time, though he did make sure to send gifts and letters whenever he was able to. His letters were often dozens of paper's long, filled with his love of their small family as he gushed over them as much as he could while overseas. It helped that they were also able to converse every now and then through video and Iemitsu was able to happily coo over his children through his computer's screen, even if he could not hold them as he wished to. As a result, he was a highly doting father when he was home, always boisterous with Tsuna and more careful and calm with Eiko.

 

He would have spoiled them rotten had Fumiko not threatened to castrate him should he even dare to try.

 

There was no doubt in anyone's minds that he loved both his sons with all his heart, and it was for that reason more then anything that allowed the older couple to feel at ease with him, even while knowing of the countless secrets he tried desperately to keep hidden from his family.

 

They would allow him his secrets, for as long as it brought their family no harm. After all, they also held a few of their own.

 

The twins had been born near identical, save for their colouring that oftentimes left their parents scratching their heads in confusion.

 

Tsuna had taken after his mother in appearance, with soft tan skin and large honey brown eyes that sometimes appeared brown. His messy brown hair seemed to never lay down on his head, but with his energetic personality it appeared to match him and would often draw others attentions towards him as a result. He had quickly enchanted those living in Kodai Namimori*, leading to the elderly women that held homes around the manor to keep small sweets in the pockets of their aprons whenever they knew he would be out and about. It was no secret to anyone that Tsuna hated sitting still during lessons, and oftentimes would escape them after having his younger brother create a small distraction for him.

 

That he never failed to return with treats for Eiko afterwards was left unsaid.

 

Eiko however took more after his father's foreign roots. His hair, while just as messy as his older brother's was pitch black in colour, looking almost blue in the right light. His skin was pale, thanks in part to his frail and sickly body that his mother worried constantly over.

 

But it was his eyes that drew everyone's attentions. Large and beautiful emerald green eyes, Nana thought them stunning and always made sure to buy the small child clothes and accented his eyes. Secretly she was thankful that Iemitsu had helped to rid her of her aversion to foreigners, for she feared what might have been had her foolish fear made her not be able to love her child as he deserved.

 

Unlike his older brother, Eiko was a quiet child, tending to hide behind Nana's long skirts or Fumiko's kimonos if given the chance to. He was terrified of leaving the house if Tsuna was not with him, and had several times now burst into hysterics when outside and not in sight of either his mother or Tsuna. Though the few times they were able to make him play outside had also endeared him to the elders in their part of Namimori, as while Tsuna would play in the Obasan's gardens and have numerous adventures there, Eiko would sit beside them to hear their stories of the past as they taught him to take care of the various flowers or fruits and vegetables they grew in their small gardens.

 

The children were a welcomed addition to Kodai Namimori, as most of the younger generation had long since moved to the newer parts of the small town, leaving behind only the older generation or those with interesting blood to stay and keep the town alive.

 

* * *

 

Both of the children were highly attached to each other. When they were still infants and in constant need of their mother it wouldn't be odd for one of the twins to have somehow found their way into the others crib, though being that neither of them could yet walk; it often led to Nana panicking to her grandparents in fear that the twins would one day harm themselves in however it was they moved to the other' bed. Fumiko was quick to assure Nana that there was nothing to worry over, though if she kept some things to herself, mainly how it was possible for the twins to do such a thing…

 

Well, it wasn't yet time for such secrets to be aired.

 

It worried Nana initially how close the two were, and it was only Fumiko's assurances that this was in fact normal that assuaged her fears for the future. It was rare for the twins to be apart during their first few years of life, and even as they grew they tended to keep close, with Tsuna always making sure to hold onto Eiko's hand should they have to leave the house for anything. Nana swore they had a language all to themselves, as sometimes the two would merely have to look to the other for something to pass between them. She adored it even if it did worry her, she wanted to have them have friends in the future, and feared that with the two being as close as they were, they would try and keep everyone else away.

 

This had in turn made her plan to bring the twins to the more modern part of Namimori, her mind already filled with numerous potential play dates for her darling children. Tamotsu had gently led her away from the idea however, softly telling her that the two would no doubt make friends when they were a little older, but for now it would be better to keep them close. Nana never even stopped to wonder why her grandparents were against the two making friends with the other children to be found in Namimori, as her attentions were soon to be taken by the rather peculiar events that were about to occur around her two children.

 

* * *

 

The first of many incidents began when the twins had just turned three years old. Tsuna was a mess of unending energy and boundless joy, always running around in search of a new adventure. He was eager to learn more about the world he lived in, but was far too impatient to learn such things from the tutor's his great grandparents would hire to teach him. He would much rather learn things by wandering around their town, and as such a day wouldn't pass where he would return home with a small animal in hand and a pleading expression on his face. Fumiko's smile would only grow more strained and exasperated as it soon grew to the point that small animals would simply follow after her eldest great grandchild as if he were their leader they looked up to.

 

Eiko in turn was quieter and more soft-spoken. He enjoyed learning traditional tea from Fumiko or how to make Japanese treats with Tamotsu. He was eager to learn, though instead of actively exploring the world to gain his answers he would listen to the stories his great grandparents would share with him, eagerly awaiting the day he could learn to read them himself from the countless books and tomes they kept in their private library along with a peculiar bowl that seemed to glow with an inner light. Unlike Tsuna who enjoyed being able to run around in shorts and clothes that his mother wouldn't chastise him about should they get torn and ruined, Eiko preferred the more traditional style of dress, oftentimes playing dress up with an old trunk of clothes from when Fumiko and Tamotsu were still children themselves.

 

Fumiko often remarked that the twins were no doubt Gemini. Tamotsu was quick to agree with her and Nana simply took it to mean how similar yet different her two children were to each other. Yet regardless of their differences it was obvious to anyone who bothered to look that the twins cared deeply for each other. Tsuna had taken to being an older brother like a fish in water, and always made sure to watch over Eiko's health whenever they were away from home.

 

The smaller of the two was prone to fits which would always cause Tsuna to panic and scream for help. This in turn led to Fumiko had teaching Tsuna the differences between the pretty glass vials she always carried around for Eiko so should the adults not be around, he would be able to help his little brother without worry.

 

The vials helped as with age the fits soon grew farther and farther apart, allowing for Eiko's skin to finally develop a healthy glow to it. Though the smaller twin always despaired over the vile taste of the liquid inside the small vials he was forced to drink daily. The strange medicine was a secret between the four of them, as the twins had been sworn to secrecy to never tell their mother or their father about the odder aspects of their house that the two adults seemed unable to notice.

 

And while there had been times that Nana had seen Fumiko giving Eiko the vial to drink from, she had merely put it down as her grandmother's home remedies and simply feeling overjoyed as they seemed to work and help her son's health to improve.

 

Fumiko and Tamotsu were a constant in Tsuna's and Eiko's lives. Which in time Nana grew to be highly thankful for. Taking care of two small children was tiring indeed, and the thought of doing it all alone would panic her at times. For while she considered herself to be a good mother, even she had limits.

 

The two of them were also helpful when it came to the strange things that tended to occur around Tsuna or Eiko. Such as how Tsuna managed to grab two cookies from the tray she had set down moments before on top of the counter, when he was still too small to reach that high. She hadn't thought much of it however, since the sight of Tsuna giving one of the cookies to Eiko as if they were a coveted treasure warmed her heart and had her inwardly gushing on how adorable her sons were. The pictures she took of the moment were quickly sent to an ecstatic Iemitsu, who then interrupted his Boss's meeting to shove said pictures into the elderly man's face.

 

If the strange coloured eyes of the eldest child were noticed, for the moment it was left unsaid as the elderly man merely smiled at the happiness radiating off of his trusted adviser.

 

Fumiko was always quick to tell Nana not to worry whenever one of the twins did something that should be impossible, such as changing their room's colour seemingly overnight or when they would talk to the paintings in the manor as if they could speak back. It soon became an unspoken agreement that Nana would come visit her grandmother to talk about yet another odd incident involving her children, the current being Eiko turning the neighbor's dog blue when the silly thing had been chasing after Tsuna.

 

In turn Fumiko would just share a secret smile with her husband, as the both of them waited impatiently for the years to pass and more to finally be revealed.

 

* * *

 

When the twins turned five, and Fumiko's secret smile seemed to grow with anticipation, it was soon learned by an ecstatic Nana that Iemitsu would be able to come home for the month.

 

She went on a cleaning spree, cleaning the manor from top to bottom all by herself and cooking up a feast for her husband and guest that was to come with him. The twins watched in awe and with no small amount of fear as their mother zoomed around their home, seemingly not even touching the floor as she rushed about to make things perfect for her husband's arrival.

 

Tsuna was excited for his father's to come back home. The man always told the best stories that would make him burst into peals of laughter when it was time for bed, though that often led to Fumiko giving his father her patented look of doom whenever his bedtime long since passed and he and Eiko were still wide awake listening to his father's amazing stories. Not to mention he was fun to prank as well, even if his father always made sure to get him back for whatever prank he played on the man.

 

Eiko was nervous but excited as well. He missed his father's hugs and how safe he would feel in the man's arms. So with the help of Tamotsu he carefully made a few usagi manju* as a gift for when his father arrived. Tsuna watched them curiously as they did so, eager to help by handing them the ingredients when needed.

 

It was easy to tell when their father was finally home, as Nana squealed loudly enough to be heard from the third floor of their home as she ran into her husband's embrace. An elderly man stood a bit away from the happy couple, smiling softly at the look of happiness between the two.

 

Tsuna and Eiko rushed out curiously at the sounds of their mother's screams, and as such were quickly grabbed into a large hug by their father as he gushed over how much they had grown over the years.

 

The man with Iemitsu quickly introduced himself as Nono, his eyes sharp and staring curiously at the two small children, making Fumiko frown but stay silent for the moment.

 

Dinner was peaceful as could be with Iemitsu home, he gushed happily over the large dinner Nana had made and cried tears of happiness at the manju his son's had made for him, dragging them both into yet another hug.

 

It was a cheerful moment for the young family, and so the elders stayed silent, even while knowing there would be much to discuss once certain parties were asleep.

 

* * *

 

“You will not seal his powers.” Her voice was soft and silky, and had he not known of this woman, he would still have been on guard around her. Fumiko always carried an air of danger around her, and old age had done nothing to hide it.

 

Her silver black hair gleamed in the room's soft candlelight, and while her face showed signs of aging she would still be considered beautiful by many. Her garnet coloured eyes were locked on his own with such distaste and anger that he felt as if he was merely dirt beneath her delicate feet.

 

He decided to go with the truth for this moment, knowing better then to lie to her.

 

There had been a reason she earned the name the Red Butterfly after all, and it wasn't because of the kimono's she tended to wear.

 

“His powers are too strong, around children his age they would be attracted to him, that's not even including the danger he would unknowingly be in when near adults.” He looked over at the sleeping portraits within the room, knowing several if not all of them were listening in on this conversation. “It was decided for his safety that they should be sealed for now, later when he's older and more prepared I will send-”

 

“He has it.”

 

Nono blinked in surprise, seeing the woman's lips curl into an excited smile. “Both of them do.”

 

Nono sighed and smiled softly. “So your family will continue on to the next generation then?” She nodded, and for a moment as she smiled softly towards him he was reminded of her beauty in his youth, of their first meeting back when he was still a foolish child and she a woman to be feared and honored.

 

“We've been teaching them in secret, until their letter's arrive.” She hummed softly and pulled out a sheaf of parchment. “As you know, it was decided to keep Nana and that foolish husband of hers in the dark, as far as the two will be aware, their son's are muggleborns. Iemitsu wasn't taught by his family and as such won't even wonder why the two will be going to Academy instead of one of those cram schools the council has created.”

 

Nono nodded. “It seems I must apologize then. I thought the boys to simply be no different then their parents.” He bowed to her, before straightening back up. “I'll tell Iemitsu he has nothing to worry about in regards to his sons.”

 

“He doesn't.” She muttered back, passing him the sheaf of parchment she had been holding. “They will be taught by the best after all.”

 

“And should Vongola have need of them?”

 

The smile she gave him was bloodthirsty.

 

“Let's hope you don't.” Her garnet coloured eyes lit up with dark amusement. “I would pity whoever you would think to send, and the chaos they will unknowingly be walking into.” She moved to the room's door, turning back to look at him. “Now come, my husband wishes for you to join us for sake.” With that she left him, chuckling softly in her wake.

 

He stared at the words written in ink on the parchment in his hands before he folded it up and placed it in his inner coat pocket.

 

“So the Wakahisa family rises from the ashes once more?” His eyes flashed orange as he smiled and followed after her. “I can't wait.”

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this story! Sorry if some parts of this chapter seemed rushed, think of this as a prologue of sorts. This is their early life and will the hopefully one of the few fast paced chapters. Now to clear up some confusion that may occur:
> 
> *Namimori is split into two parts in this story, there's New Namimori, which is where most of the KHR parts will be played out in, and Old Namimori (Kodai) where Tsuna and Eiko will be growing up in. Old Namimori is where the town was first founded, and is now considered an expensive area to live in thanks to it being mostly old manors that have been around for centuries, while New Namimori is where the town eventually grew to encompass, and is where Tsuna originally lived. 
> 
> *Usagi Manju is a type of sweet shaped like a rabbit, it looked adorable and not too difficult to make, so I thought it would be a feasible treat for two five year olds to make with an adult helping them out. 
> 
> *I think we can all tell who Tsuna's twin is, how Harry died and was reborn will be discussed later. Reason he was named Eiko instead of a boy name is through the tradition of naming boys that are born ill as though they were a girl, usually when they're older they're then given a boy name but that won't happen in this case. Also for those curious Eiko in this story means: Long lived child or Splendid child. 
> 
> Iemitsu will not be bashed in this story. I played with the idea for a bit before deciding it would be far more helpful to the twins later on if he were helpful to them rather then agnostic, not to mention that I enjoy the idea of an idiotic but happy go lucky father that loves his children. So he'll be a bit better than in canon when it comes to certain things and there's no hiding that he does love his family here.
> 
> I took the Harry Potter World and the KHR world and smushed them together. What that means for this story is simple: It's Magical KHR. There will be little focus on the English wizarding world, mostly tiny mentions here and there besides the nightmares which will also be explained in more detail later. This also means that we'll be exploring the Japanese wizarding world and customs more in depth as the story continues. 
> 
> This part of the story will be focusing on the twins growing up, and in truth the actual KHR aspects won't come into play until high school, so around 15 for them both. That's not to say that we won't be seeing certain familiar characters from time to time, just that it'll all go down very differently when the KHR aspects truly begin to play their part. 
> 
> As you can tell, it's an AU story. I wanted a stronger Tsuna and decided this would be a fun way to go about it. Though he will still have his off moments that he's loved and known for. 
> 
> Also for anyone curious Fumiko: Child of Treasured Beauty. Tamotsu: Protector, Defender. 
> 
> That's all I can think to mentions, please leave a review if you've enjoyed this story and if you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask, until then I hope you enjoy this tale as it comes about!


End file.
